Humanoid
by fuyu no yukishiro
Summary: Aku tak mempunyai hati dan kau memberikannya. Special For 100 love Story SasuHina (100LSFSH) {AU}


"Dengarkan aku."

Gadis itu menatap pria dihadapannya dalam diam. Pemuda itu kemudian meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya yang besar di kedua bahu gadis kecil itu. Mata pria itu menatap mata gadis kecil dihadapannya.

"Namamu adalah Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hyuuga... Hinata?" Gadis kecil itu mengulang, dengan intonasi bertanya, memastikan. Dan si pria besar mengangguk.

"Dan kau adalah benda yang kuciptakan," ucap si pria yang menggenakan jas putih itu. Matanya yang kelam tetap menatap gadis bernama Hinata itu dengan yakin sementara Hinata memiringkan kepala, tak mengerti. Cengkraman di kedua bahunya yang kecil itu semakin kuat, namun Hinata tak merasakan rasa sakit yang seharusnya diterima jika bahunya di cengkram sangat kuat.

"Ya!" Hinata dapat melihat cerminan wajahnya di kedua bola mata pria itu. Sebuah seringai penuh kepuasaan muncul di wajahnya yang pucat. "Kau adalah manusia buatan yang aku ciptakan. Jadi aku adalah tuanmu."

"Tu...an," Hinata mengingat.

"Ya Hinata. Aku adalah tuanmu. Kau kuciptakan untuk membunuh semua orang yang telah membuatku seperti ini! Kau adalah mesin pembunuh yang kuciptakan!"

Hinata diam. Otaknya tengah mencerna apa yang diperintahkan oleh sang tuan kepadanya.

"Nodai tanganmu dengan warna merah darah. Bunuh semua orang yang aku inginkan. Turuti semua keinginanku, karena keinginanku..."

"Adalah perintah untukku," lanjut Hinata datar. Gadis itu sudah cukup sering mendengar dan membaca kalimat itu. Sementara pria besar itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum puas kemudian pria itu meletakkan telapak tangannya yang besar di puncak kepala Hinata yang kecil.

Pria yang merupakan tuannya, pemiliknya dan orang yang harus dilayaninya.

"... _Master_."

**100 Love story For SasuHina Events**

**.**

**Humanoid**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Inspirasi**

**Manga Black Cat volume 1**

**.**

**Standard Warning applied**

**.**

**Happy Reading... :D**

**Semoga tidak mengecewakan... **

Lima tahun kemudian...

Pria paruh baya itu berlari darinya, dan gadis indigo itu mengejarnya dengan wajah datar. Jarak mereka terpaut beberapa puluh meter dan pria itu sudah begitu banyak kehilangan tenaganya hingga akhirnya orang itu tidak bisa berlari lagi. Pria itu tersudut. Di belakangnya ada tembok besar yang tak mungkin pria itu loncati, dan di depannya ada senjata biologis yang siap mengambil nyawanya kapanpun.

Pria paruh baya itu gemetar. Menunduk di depan gadis berambut indigo.

"A-ampuni aku... A-apapun akan kulakukan... kumohon, ampuni aku," lirih pria itu, gemetar. Sedikit-sedikit matanya melirik ke arah gadis indigo yang berbalut pakaian hitam ketat yang masih menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, dengan pedang yang seolah menyatu dengan tangannya.

"Perintah _master_ adalah..." Jeda sebentar. Si gadis indigo itu melayangkan pedangnya.

_crats_

"... Membunuh orang-orang yang diinginkannya."

_BRUK!_

Si gadis indigo itu berbalik dan pria paruh baya itu terjatuh dengan kedua bola mata yang membulat dan mulut yang terbuka.

Dan saat gadis itu melangkah, tiba-tiba saja pedang di tangan kanannya menghilang dan berubah menjadi sebuah telapak tangan yang mengepal.

.

.

Semua orang menatap heran ke arahnya. Sesosok gadis berambut indigo panjang dengan noda darah menghiasi pipinya. Namun seolah tak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang, gadis itu tetap berjalan dengan pandangan lurus ke depan dan wajah yang tanpa ekspresi hingga akhirnya gadis itu berhenti di sebuah tempat yang cukup ramai.

Hyuuga Hinata – nama gadis itu – menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri. Sepertinya tadi dia terlalu jauh mengejar mangsanya sehingga Gadis itu tidak tahu di mana dirinya sekarang berada. Bahkan gadis itu tidak tahu di mana keberadaan tuannya saat ini. Seingatnya gadis itu meninggalkan tuannya di sebuah cafe yang cukup sepi dan sejauh mata memandang, Hinata tidak melihat cafe yang tadi ditinggalkannya untuk mengejar mangsanya.

Intinya, Hinata tersesat.

Merasa sepertinya berjalan hanya akan membuang tenaga dan Hinata tidak mau mengambil resiko semakin tersesat, gadis bersurai indigo itu memilih duduk di pinggiran kolam air mancur sembari menyaksikan pemandangan baru dihadapannya.

Ini pertama kalinya Hinata melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

Meski saat ini malam, tapi suasana di tempat Hinata berada sekarang masih sangat ramai dan terang karena lampu jalan yang cukup banyak. Orang-orang yang berseliweran di depannya memasang wajah bahagia. Hinata melihat kebanyakan orang-orang di taman ini berpasang-pasangan. Mengumbar mesra dengan saling berpegangan tangan atau sekedar duduk di bangku taman sembari saling merangkul memandang langit.

Hinata mendongakkan kepala ke atas. Apa bagusnya langit gelap dengan bulan purnama yang begitu terang bersinar di atas sana? Hinata sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Hinata kembali melemparkan pandangan ke arah lain. Begitu banyak pedagang menjajakan dagangan mereka. Dan beberapa meter dari tempat Hinata duduk, ada anak-anak yang berlarian riang dengan yukata melekat di badan mereka, permen di tangan kanan dan topeng yang di sampirkan di kepala.

Sepertinya sedang ada sebuah perayaan di sini, entah perayaan apa.

"Oi."

Hinata melirik ke samping. Seorang pemuda duduk di sampingnya tanpa permisi, wajah pemuda itu menatapnya dan sebelah tangannya menyodorkan sesuatu yang belum pernah dilihatnya. "Ambil ini."

Dengan ragu Hinata mengambil benda yang disodorkan pemuda itu, kemudian menoleh ke arah pemuda yang kini sedang menghadap ke depan sembari menjilat barang yang sama yang diberikan kepadanya. Menunduk Hinata mencoba melakukan hal yang sama pada benda yang digenggamnya oleh kedua tangannya itu.

Hinata tertegun ketika merasakan rasa dingin dan manis di lidahnya. Ini...

"Itu ice cream, Memang kau tidak tahu?"

Mata lavender Hinata menatap mata onyx pemuda itu yang seolah memancarkan rasa tidak percaya. Ragu-ragu Hinata mengangguk lalu menjilat benda bernama ice cream tersebut sekali kemudian memandang lekat-lekat benda bernama ice cream tersebut, mengamatinya.

Bentuknya gabungan antara kerucut dan setengah bola dengan bahan yang berbeda. Benda berbentuk kerucut itu sepertinya terbuat dari bahan yang rapuh berwarna agak kecoklatan dan setengah bola yang ada di atas kerucut itu terasa dingin dengan warna coklat dan merah muda.

Hm... Jadi ice cream itu bentuknya seperti ini, Hinata mencatat dalam hati.

"Kenapa hanya dilihat saja? cepat makan ice creamnya! nanti meleleh," kata pemuda itu lagi dan Hinata mengangguk. Dia mencatat dalam hati lagi bahwa ice cream adalah benda yang akan cepat meleleh jika tidak cepat-cepat dihabiskan. Maka dengan cepat dan terburu-buru Hinata menghabiskan ice cream tersebut hingga habis kemudian memandang pemuda yang memberikannya itu dengan tatapan datar.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti dengan tatapan mata gadis yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"Apa?" Pemuda itu bertanya namun bukannya menjawab, gadis itu malah semakin menatapnya lekat. "Kau mau lagi?"

Hinata menunduk, terdiam. Rasanya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada pemuda itu, namun entah kenapa Hinata tidak tahu apa yang ingin dia katakan, dan rasanya, Hinata juga masih belum puas dengan makanan yang baru dirasakannya itu.

"Kalau kau ingin lagi, kau hanya tinggal membelinya di tempat itu."

Hinata mendongak menatap tempat yang ditunjuk oleh pemuda itu. Beberapa meter dari tempat Hinata duduk, ada sebuah kios yang ramai dikunjungi. Hinata terpaku ditempat, pemuda disampingnya menghela napas.

"Apa kau tersesat?"

Pemuda itu kembali bertanya dan Hinata mengangguk pelan. Pemuda itu berdiri, berjalan beberapa langkah hingga Hinata dapat melihat punggung pemuda itu, kemudian Hinata dapat melihat pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ikuti aku, aku akan membantumu."

Dan entah apa yang membuat Hinata berdiri dan mengikuti pemuda itu, Hinata tidak tahu.

Hanya saja Hinata tidak ingin... tidak ingin berpisah dengan pemuda itu.

.

.

Pemuda itu – Uchiha Sasuke – melirik ke samping kanannya. Kalau boleh jujur, dia agak heran dengan gadis yang kini berjalan disampingnya itu. Gadis kecil itu tak mempunyai ekspresi apapun, setiap ditanya gadis itu hanya mengangguk atau tak menjawab sama sekali, lalu yang paling aneh adalah gadis itu seolah baru pertama kali itu memakan ice cream.

Menurut perkiraan Sasuke, usia gadis cilik ini sekitar sebelas tahun dan sepertinya gadis cilik ini tersesat, makanya Sasuke menyapa gadis ini dan memberinya ice cream.

"Siapa namamu?"

Gadis cilik itu mendongak menatap Sasuke. Memang tinggi gadis itu hanya sedada Sasuke sehingga gadis itu harus mendongak menatap Sasuke.

"Hinata."

Nama yang indah menurut Sasuke. Suaranya pun terdengar indah di telinga Sasuke meski suara yang dikeluarkannya sangat lirih. Sasuke tak bertanya lagi, dia menyalakan rokoknya dan berjalan dengan memandang ke depan. Dia ingin cepat-cepat mengantar gadis aneh ini ke kantor polisi dan menemukan kedua orang tuanya.

Namun langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika Hinata menahan lengan Sasuke.

"oniisan," suara lirih Hinata terdengar, Sasuke menatap ke bawah, Hinata sedang menatap sesuatu di depannya sembari menunjuk sesuatu. "Apa itu?"

Sasuke menatap ke arah di mana Hinata menunujuk dan menemukan toko arum manis.

"Itu manisan."

"Manisan?"

"Ya, tekturnya halus dan manis."

"Semanis ice cream?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kau mau?"

Hinata mengangguk setelah jeda beberapa puluh detik. Lalu Hinata menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan berlari mendekati penjual arum manis itu.

.

.

Cafe itu berada di tempat yang jauh dari keramaian kota. Seorang pria berwajah datar keluar dari cafe tersebut kemudian diam tepat di depan pintu cafe. Matanya menelusuri jalan yang ada didepannya. Tak ada siapapun selain lampu kota jalanan yang menerangi jalan tersebut.

"_Master_."

Seorang pria dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam entah sejak kapan sudah ada dihadapannya. Pria itu menatap si pria berjas dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan. Membungkuk pria itu melapor dengan taku-takut.

"Ka-Kami kehilangan jejak Hinata-san, Tolong maafkan kami."

Menghela napas pria itu mengangguk.

"Tidak apa," katanya kemudian pria itu merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sesuatu. "Aku telah menempelkan radar di tubuhnya untuk jaga-jaga agar ini terjadi. Ayo kita jemput dia."

Dan pria itu melangkah.

.

.

"Enak," Hinata mengatakan itu sembari memakan gula-gula yang dibelikan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya di bangku taman sembari menikmati rokoknya.

Tak ada perbincangan diantara keduanya, namun entah bagaimana mereka berdua merasa nyaman satu sama lain.

"Oniisan, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa oniisan menyapaku dan membelikanku macam-macam?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Karena aku anggota anbu, hanya itu."

"Anbu?"

"Mendapatkan uang dengan menangkap para penjahat yang ada dalam selebaran dan membantu pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan menjaga kota agar aman, termasuk mengantarkan anak tersesat ke kantor polisi sepertimu."

Hinata terdiam, menunduk.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya. Hinata menggeleng kemudian tatapan matanya menggelap.

"_Master_ bilang anbu dan polisi adalah orang yang harus diburu."

"Heh?"

Hinata mendongak, tatapannya entah kenapa terlihat memohon di mata Sasuke.

"Aku... tidak ingin memburu oniisan."

.

.

Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan Hinata kepadanya dan sepertinya Hinata juga tidak ingin mengatakannya lebih jelas.

"Kalau kau tidak mau memburu, kau tidak usah memburu."

Hinata terdiam, menunduk.

"Aku terlahir sebagai setan," kata Hinata kemudian menatap telapak tangannya yang mungil. "Kalau _master_ mengatakan untuk membunuhnya, aku pasti akan membunuhnya. Aku adalah senjata _master_."

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Hinata benar atau tidak. Tapi Sasuke menanggapinya dengan baik.

"Apa kau senang?"

Hinata mendongak menatap Sasuke yang sedang menatap ke depan. "Kau senang apa yang telah dilakukan olehmu? Menjadi pemburu dan membunuh orang-orang hanya dengan alasan, _master_mu yang menyuruhnya?"

"Entahlah," Hinata terdiam. "Aku tak pernah tahu apa itu rasa senang. Mater bilang, perasaan senang, sedih, amarah berasal dari hati. Tapi _master_ bilang aku tak mempunyai hati. Jadi aku tidak tahu apa itu senang?"

Sasuke menghela napas. Mata anak ini memang kosong, begitu pikir Sasuke. Sasuke tahu bahwa Hinata bukan gadis cilik biasa, tapi Sasuke tak begitu saja percaya bahwa dia adalah mesin pembunuh.

Sasuke menghela napas, lantas pemuda itu menyentuh punggung tangan Hinata. Hinata bisa merasakan perasaan hangat yang mendadak menjalar hingga dadanya.

"Apa kau merasa hangat tanpa sebab?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Itu artinya 'hati'mu masih bekerja dengan baik, Hinata."

Hinata tak mengerti.

"Hati tak pernah tak dibutuhkan oleh orang lain. Tidak di buang tapi tersembunyi di dalam tubuhmu. Kau bilang kau tidak ingin memburuku padahal _master_mu bilang kau harus memburu para anbu dan polisi, kenapa?"

Hinata tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Karena hatimu bilang kau tidak boleh memburu lagi. Kau tidak ingin membunuh kan? Kau tidak ingin menjadi mesin pembunuh?"

Hinata diam. Hinata tidak mengerti apa itu 'tidak ingin'. Dia tidak punya keinginan selama ini. Tidak punya. Makanya Hinata tak mengerti.

Tapi Hinata merasakan dadanya sesak dan hangat sekaligus. Matanya memanas apalagi saat oniisan tak di kenal semakin mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Hinata yang mungil.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dadaku," kata Hinata dan Sasuke mendengus.

"Artinya hatimu tergerak untuk menyembul. Kau ini manusia Hinata. Kau mempunyai hati yang tidak kau sadari."

Hinata tersentak kemudian menunduk. Mendadak ada sesuatu yang keluar dari kedua matanya. Hinata gelagapan dan Sasuke menggerakan wajah Hinata untuk menatapnya dan mengusap air mata yang keluar dari mata Hinata.

"Lihat? Sekarang kau punya hati, bukan? Air mata ini adalah buktinya."

Hinata tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain tersenyum bahagia. Sebuah pemahaman baru ada di otaknya.

Dia bukan manusia buatan. Dia bukan senjata biologis yang _master_nya katakan sejak dia masih sangat kecil dulu.

Hinata hanyalah seorang manusia yang mempunyai hati.

Dan hatinya ada karena pemuda ini yang memberikannya.

.

.

Owari

.

.f


End file.
